


Guardian Spirit of Fire

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: A Lullaby from the Stars - a collection of Krolia and Keith oneshots/drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: A short drabble as my way of expressing a little Krolia, Romelle, Space Wolf and Keith love post season 6. After all he had been through nonstop since finding Krolia way back in season 5, Keith just jumped from one mission to the next. So here’s a little bit down time for our fiery paladin.





	Guardian Spirit of Fire

“I think it’s best for Shiro to spend the night in the Blue Lion for now. That way I can look after him in case he needs me. Is that all right with you, Keith?” Allura’s smile was soft, reassuring.

Keith wondered why Allura asked that last bit, but mentally shrugged it off. “Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.”

“Then I’ll stay with Krolia and Keith in the Black Lion for now. It might be a bit cramped in there with all four of us.” Romelle chirped as she walked towards Krolia.

“Thank you, Romelle.” Allura smiled at her fellow Altean.

The smaller Paladin put Shiro’s arm over his lithe shoulders and supported the taller man’s weight as he  boarded the Blue Lion with the princess and Coran before going back into his own lion. Hunk suggested that they spend the night in the barren planet and everyone immediately agreed. They all deserved a much-needed rest.

As soon as Keith got back into the Black Lion, he felt all his strength draining from him all at once. His vision went in and out of focus, and his body seemed to be getting heavier. Suddenly, he was too tired to even breathe.

“Keith?”

Upon seeing his mother’s face, he stopped trying to fight the gush of fatigue. She caught him just in time as he fell right into her arms. He pried his heavy eyelids open, and though he couldn’t clearly see her face, her concern was audible in her voice.

“Keith, what’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Keith!” Romelle rushed to their side and knelt in front of Krolia as the space wolf licked the scar on his cheek. “Would you like me to call Princess Allura? She can help.”

“No. Shiro needs her. I’ll be… fine…”

Unable to stay awake for much longer, Keith let sleep claim him. At the edge of his consciousness, he felt gentle fingers combing through his hair as his mother cradled his head in her lap. He wondered if he abused his body a bit too much this time.

-

Looking at the mother and child, Romelle smiled ruefully. She felt a pang in her chest seeing Keith so pale and weak, completely different from the strong man who protected her and taught her along with his mother how to fight and defend herself.

“I may not be as powerful as the princess, but I can do this much for him.”

She put her hands over Keith’s chest. Eyes closed, she felt her quintessence flow from her core to the palm of her hands, before passing it on to her newfound friend. Once she was done, her eyes opened and she was pleased to see a bit of color coming back to Keith’s face.

“Your son’s quintessence is like fire. But it’s not the sort that burns. It’s more reminiscent of a fire burning in the hearth on the coldest of winter nights.”

Krolia smiled at her upon hearing those words.

Grinning back, Romelle added “Just like yours.”

Later that night, when Krolia, too, fell asleep, Romelle grabbed blankets and put them over Krolia’s shoulder and Keith’s sleeping form. Their wolf was sleeping with his back against Keith, who was then sleeping soundly compared to just collapsing earlier. She then settled down on the floor beside them. Before falling asleep, she made a silent promise to protect her new family. Just as they had done for her from the time they first met.

 

**Fin**


End file.
